


What's Up Doc

by icarusisfalling



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Clint Barton, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff, Gay Bruce Banner, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusisfalling/pseuds/icarusisfalling
Summary: They totally didn't get themselves hurt on purpose to see the handsome, kind, sweet doctor in the Stark Industries medical wing.Totally not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't notice, the title is a bugs bunny quote.
> 
> This story was supposed to be about how Steve says hello in multiple different languages, but I changed it after watching a Teen Wolf episode.

**Tony**

Technically speaking, Tony can do whatever he wants. It's his business, of course it is. It's just that it's more fun this way.

The first time it happened wasn't necessarily life threatening, as he just got burnt by his Iron-Man suit that got too hot whicwas really odd.

He had left his blow torch on near the Iron Suit and it got the metal really hot, so when he deployed the arm, it burnt his left hand a little.

He was told by pepper to go get it checked out in a wing of his business that he didn't even know about.

Needless to say, he has never thanked Pepper's existence more.

\-----

He sighed dramatically as he walked down the hallway, getting on the elevator as he typed on his Stark phone with one hand. 

 

Brucie Bear: Go get it checked out Tony, it looks bad.

Tones: Do I have to?? 

Brucie Bear: Yes Tones, I love you, but I'm squirming in my seat at the burns.

Tones:  ):<

Brucie Bear: O:-)

Tones: Fine

Brucie Bear: Go

Tony huffed as he clicked off his phone, shoving it in his pocket and walking to the Medical Wing doors JARVIS had to direct him to.

He stared at all the nurses and patients in the hallways, wincing when he saw one with really bad burns crying.

He went up to the receptionist who stared uninterested at him before grabbing the phone and dialing someone.

"Steve?"

"Yes Nat, kinda busy right now" The 'Nat' rolled her eyes.

"Stark's here" She said to the Steve? over the phone. She put it back on the receiver before walking to the medicine counter and giving a woman her prescription.

"So...Who is this Steve we talking about?" Tony said trying to strike up a conversation with the bored looking red head infront of him.

"He's a Pathologist and Diagnostician. He's amazing, hot and you'd love him." She said smiling at a little girl who asked her for a candy.

"Path...ologist?" Tony asked slightly confused.

"Autopsy? You know, he checks the dead body for cause of death with the Police and stuff." She does lazy gestures with her perfectly manicured hand.

"Right"He tapped his fingers idly on the counter before stopping at the death glare some old guys gave him.

"What the actual hell did you need me for, that leaves a person who just died unchecked?" A guy walks up to Nat and hugs her angrily, looking like a giant-softie.

And boy was he eye-candy.

Sculptured face, deadly jawline, big biceps, but not steroid big, like genuinely big.Thick thighs marvelous calves and one thick and big ass too.

'thank you whatever god for blessing me today' Tony mumbles.

"Oh" Steve turns to Tony and smiles shyly.

"I'm Steve" He stretches his hand out as if waiting for Tony to shake it.

"I would shake your, really nice looking hand, but I can't" Tony kept staring directly into Steve's eyes star-struck at this Adonis infront of him.

Steve, as if just realizing what he does for a living, looks at his hands before gasping adorably and directing Tony towards an empty hospital room.

He looked for the ointment and grabbed the little tube, asking Tony politely to lift his hand up.

Tony will gladly admit he was staring at that big ass as the doctor bent over to grab the wrap for his hand.

"What happened?" Steve applied the ointment, appologizing at string wince that left Tony. "Burnt myself on my armor" He rubbed it in, and grabbed the bandages, before wrapping it around Tony's hand, and subconsciously kissing it.

Tony froze when that happened, wishing that he could feel the kiss from those soft looking lips.

Stege blushed furiously when he realized what he did. "Ahh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Tony had just pulled Steve in for a kiss, cutting off what Steve was saying.

The kissed sweetly, before things got more heated, as Steve licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Tony kissed back, tongues delving into each other's mouth sensually, causing Tony to get hard

Tony's eyes snapped opened, thinking back to Bruce and the others and backing off quickly.

"Sorry, I don't- like you, but I have to go" Tony said quickly, heartbreaking at the saddened look on Steve's.

"What do I do to keep it uninfected" He asked wanting to stop looking at the dejected look in Steve's face.

"Give Nat this" Steve turned to grab a pen, ripping a paper from the note-pad. He turned to the counter, tears building up as he signed the paper, writing prescription on it and trying to wipe the tear drops that wet the paper.

He handed the note to Tony, whose heart broke when he saw a glimpse of the teary beautiful baby-blues.

He looked at the paper as he walked out, shuddering at the sob that he heard when the door closed.

He saw the tear stains on the paper, thinking back to Bruce and Clint, and Thor, questioning how they'd feel about another person in the relationship. Technically speaking, he was their soulmate, so it kinda isn't cheating, but Steve hasn't been accepted or rejected, so it's kinda cheating.

He handed the note to Nat, sensing her deadly look when she probably saw the tear stains. He withered under it, sensing she could kill him in his sleep easily.

'did I just reject my soulmate?' Tony asked himself as he walked back to his office.

 

 

 

 


	2. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a total accident, he obviously didn't get stabbed to meet the guy in the infirmary who Tony has been having about.
> 
> Totally

**Clint**

The way Clint met Steve was an accident actually. Phil had recently gotten injured during a honeypot mission, which he didn't even know SHIELD did those anymore.

He raced down the hallway, giggling a tiny bit at the irony of his room number.

To receptionist told him it was "floor 4, hall 20, room 69" smirking as she read it aloud.

After laughing for a few minutes, he headed up to Phil's room, but bumped into someone in his run to the hospital room.

The bones on the tray fell off, clattering as they hit the ground. There was a skull, a femur and 2 other bones Clint didnt recognize.

"Wow, I'm sorry. That looks freaky, but why do you have bones" Clint bent down to pick up the femur, eyeing it oddly as he studied it.

"This is a hospital. You say it as if it's a little kids birthday party" Clint finally looked up to see the owner of the deep voice, skin tingling at his initial recognition.

"Somewhere in the world, it is some kids birthday party, but they're celebrating with bones of dead family" Clint snarked back.

"That sounds--horrible.Can you give me the damn bone back please" The hot-blondie held his hand out. Clint looked at the name tag off the doctor, finding it said "Steve" and laughing to himself.

"Your name sounds so basic" Clint said.

'i just actually said his name is fucking basic. Wow Clint, way to go'

"Well thanks my mom gave it to me before she died." Steve held his hand out expecting the bone but instead getting a face full of Clint sniffing his scent gland.

"Jesus fu-" Steve pulled his hand back.  Steve was getting agitated now. "Give me my damn bo-" 

Clint just leaned up and kissed him, Steve oddly reciprocating the kiss. They made out in the hallway, Clint grabbing the edges of Steve's hospital clothing and pulling him closer.

Steve's hands went up, running through Clint's hair as he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

They finally had to pull back for air, but it left Clint thinking that was the best kiss he had ever had.

What would Tony, Thor and Bruce think though.

 

 


	3. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce didn't necessarily need to go, he just did to learn more medical procedures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to postpone Thor's because of a reason why he goes, but he is my second favourite character to write.
> 
> People always say he's dumb, or speaks as if he's Shakespeare or an old-times dictionary, which technically speaking, he is a viking. It's kind of a Scotland or Swedish thing, though this isn't a human au.
> 
> Sorry for my rant, enjoy

He didn't need any medical assistance.

He was going there because of his want to learn more medical procedures, because the team has labeled him as their "doctor" now.

Well, that's what he told them. Thruth is, he has a bug from the most recent fight in hum, that he's been thing to get out for a while.

No, not a tic, it's more of a normal bug, except....alien.

He exited the elevators and went straight to the medical quarters doors, looking around as he pushed the doors open.

He saw nurses running through the hallways, a possible oncologist and patients being wheeled speedily in stretchers. He walked up to the counter, where a red-headed with a tag named "Natasha" on the front.

He smiled at her and went to speak, but she smiled abck and pointed. He looked to where she pointed and realized she knew. She was pointing to a blonde-man walking slowly down the hallway, clipboard in hand as he focused on the case.

"Rogers, new patient for ya." She completely swapped languages which was weird. Russian if he was correct.

Steve looked to him and saw his diconnected nature to their surroundings.

"What's your name?" Steve asked for Nat who looked grateful.

"Bruce....Banner" Bruce mumbled.

"Well, follow me" Steve held out a hand and Bruce walked past him, looking back occasionally to see if he was going to the right room.

The turned at room 21, and went in.

"Okie dokie, let's see that bug." Steve washed his hands at the sink, grabbing gloves and applying them on his hands.

Bruce looked nervously at Steve, pulling the bottom of his shirt up to reveal his stomach. Steve sat in a wheely stool, and rolled over to Bruce, bending down and inspecting it.

"Well, it's not bad." The other man rolled away to grab a syringe. He filled it with some Lidocaine, and pressed it a little, some of the medicine coming out the top.

He rolled back to Bruce with a small scalpel and tweezers then injected a small amount of the anesthetic into the area.

The grabbed the scalpel, slowly cut the skin and took out the bug with tweezers. He then flushed the area with alchohol to get rid of any infection.

He stitched Bruce back up and Bruce couldn't help but notice the sparkly feeling he got.

Bruce looked Steve directly in he eyes as he put gause on the stitches.

Steve paused and looked at him too, silently begging him to not kiss him and break his heart again. He's already been rejected by 2 of his soulmates.

"Please do reject me." Steve winced.

Bruce's eyebrows went up, "what?"

"Uh-nothing! You can ask Nat from the front counter to get you some pain killers or relief tablets." Steve rolled away blushing.

Bruce got up and stood beside Steve, looking the man in the eyes, then tilting his head up and kissing him. 

The kissed soundly for only a few seconds, before pulling back to breathe. Bruce's eye's went wide as he realized he just cheated on his soulmates.

"Uh-I'm sorry-I have to go." Bruce backed up quickly, high tailing the heck out of there and running past the counter and out the medical bat.

Steve sat alone, now rejected by 3/4 of his soulmates, awaiting the last one so he didn't get anymore heartbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> -(^3^)
> 
> Sorry for starting this off so sad, It will be Clint next btw.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
